Just choose me.
by BadGurl
Summary: Simple decisions are always the hardest.


I changed some of their ages alright? Mimi is 16, Jyou is 20 and the rest are 18. Tk and Kari are still nine got it?

I don't own digimon k?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just Choose Me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was so beautiful. Uh! Stop it Tai! Mimi doesn't want you! I had gone to far this time. I knew it. She was scared, I mean who wasn't! We were stuck in the digworld! We might not see our family ever again! We were alone! Why couldn't I have understood that then! It was just a mixture of anger and denial that drove me to hurt the one person that I loved. I didn't want to love her though! I wanted to love Sora! But, B- But I just couldn't! Whenever I saw her I just get these enormous butterflies in my stomach! Yes thats right, indestructable Taichi Yagami Kamiya can be driven to his knees by a girl  
When I'm around Sora its just like I'm around Kari. Nothing more. We tried out our relationship but it just didn't work. She cried her tears but Sora eventually ended up with Jyou. I guess I was angry because I knew I couldn't have Mimi. What could I give her!? She was rich, I was poor as dirt, She was popular, I was just a jock, we were opposites! Everything her little sixteen yearold heart desired, her parents could buy it for her in an instant. I'm only seventeen with nothing to offer her. What could she want with me? What could I give her that she didn't already have?  
Then there was Yamato Ishida. Mimi didn't know, but she was the reason between most of our fights. We both knew the other liked her, even though none of us would admitt it. But it made us both resent eachother as opponets. In the end I was the one that shoved her into Yamato's awaiting arms. Yet even as I watched her run from me as I was yelling at her, my heart and eyes still begged. 'Don't go, stay. Don't run away from me! I love you! Please, just put up with me a little longer. See why I do these things to you!' Yet she never listened hard enough to hear their please. I remember the events of last week that drove her from me. It was a few days after Matt left.  
  
_flashback  
  
  
  
_"God I hate this! I want to go home! I want to take a bath, get my hair done, do my nails!" Mimi wailed. Taichi cringed in annoyance as he temporarily tolerated Mimi's whines. "The dark masters are too strong. How many more of us are going to have to die before_ this is over?! We've already lost wizardmon, chumon, whaemon-" "MIMI WILL YOU SHUT YOUR OBNO_XIOUS MOUTH!!!" Tai screeched spinning around to face her. Mimi stared at him in shock for a while but quickly got over it and retorted. "WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO KEEP WHATS LEFT OF OUR FRIENDS ALIVE!" Her face was turning red. "THIS IS WAR MIMI!! THAT STUFF HAPPENS!! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT, SO SHUT UP AND DEAL!!!"  
Mimi's fists clenched at her sides fighting the urge to run from him in anger. "HOW MANY MORE OF US ARE GOING TO HAVE TO GO TAI!! UNTILL YOU FINALLY REALIZE THAT WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS STUPID! SORA? JYOU? KARI!? ME?!!!" That had been the last straw for Taichi. He didn't even realize his fist was even raised before it was too late to stop it from backhanding Mimi. Everyone even him stared in shock at what he had done. His pupils dialated and took on a wild look as he stared at his fist in shock. His head quickly whipped down to wear Mimi was laying propped up on her palms cradling her cheek as she stared at him with a look of, anger, sadness, and what stood out most and just about struck Taichi himself to the ground was fear.  
"no, oh god no"He whispered to low for anyone to hear. 'Fear? Dear god please Mimi, don't be afraid of me! No mimi I love you! I never wanted fear! Stop looking at me like that! Please stop it!!' But the fear never left her eyes and she soon began to crawl away from him never leaving his gaze. His hurt soon became anger to try to make her understand why he had done that. "Fine Mimi! Just run away! Run away like you always do!!" Mimi sobbed and quickly got up as she sprinted away from him, her hat falling off in the process. Tai snatched the hat from the ground and threw it at her angrily. "FINE GO!! WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAYS!!" He yelled to her.  
  
_Endflashback  
  
  
  
  
  
_Barely anyone spoke to him for a few days. He would put on his drill sargeant leader facade all day as usual, but when night came and everyone soon gave into sleep he could no longer fight the tears behind his eyes. At night strong as steel Taichi Kamiya curled up into a ball and wept, begging Mimi to come back to him. Yet the second the sun grazed the soil of the digiworld strong as steel Taichi Kamiya went back to being the leader. He would look at the large pink hat that he always carried with him and never let anyone touch, like his one personal shrine. Taichi and the rest or what was left of the digidestined were looking for camp when they heard what sounded like talking. The group stopped and stared at the bushes as the sound seemed to becoming closer. The digimon got into fighitng position ready to battle any evil digimon.  
Suddenly a head of spikey golden hair came into view. "Huh?" Taichi grunted. Yamato soon stepped out of the bushes yet something was unusual about him. He was wearing a smile! A true smile of complete happiness! He said nothing as he held back the bushes and allowed someone to step out. It was Mimi! She wore the same elated smile as Yamato. "Hey everybody!" He said happily. "Matt!!" Tk yelled as he launched himself at Yamato's legst and hugged him fiercly. Taichi became suspicious as everyone grouped around the duo asking questions. Something wasn't right to him. Then, like ten thousand freight trains had slammed into him he saw something that explained what he never wanted to know.  
He looked down and noticed Mimi's dainty hand was clutched tightly in Yamato's. He felt as if darkness was engulfing them in its blue flames of hell. No, it couldn't be true right? Yeah, it was all just a little trick to teach him a lesson, tomarrow nothing would have changed. It wasn't real. Mimi wasn't allowing Yamato to hold her hand, and she wasn't giving it a gentle sqeeze now and then, and she certainly wasn't putting her head on his shoulder. It was all just a little nightmare. Thats all it was.

It was Tk's voice that broke him out of his reviera. "Hey Matt? Why are you holding Mimi's hand? Is she your _girlfriend _now?" He added the last part a bit slyly. Yamato just laughed and put his hand behind his head, all the whild keeping Mimi's hand tucked safely in his other one. "Yay! I knew you liked her! Hey Mimi! Didjya hear that! You're gonna be my big sister now! Matt said so!" Mimi giggled as Yamato blushed furiously. No one noticed as Tai fell to his knees. No tears escaped his eyes as he clutched the worn cowboy hat to his chest as if he would collapse and die without it. Koushiro stopped laughing at Yamato and Mimi as he noticed Tai far away from the group trembling.  
Saying nothing he wandered over to the shaking leader. Tai was mumbling something Koushiro__could barely make out. He managed to pick up a few things like 'He's not holding her hand.' 'this isn't real' 'Mimi loves me not him.' 'She doesn't love him she doesn't love him.' Koushiro then placed a worried hand on Taichi's shoulder. "Hey Tai? Tai snap out of it! Are you ok?" He looked up to Koushiro and the look in his eyes made the little genious reel. It was a look of utter and complete lost! As if he had fallen into a maze in the ocean and couldn't get out. No one can last very long in the ocean, without air and Tai was drowning. He couldn't make him breath, but he knew who could.  
Koushiro got up and raced over to Tentomon who had not realized that his human counter part had gone. " Tentomon listen-" "Oh Izzy! THere you are! Isn't it great? Matt and Mimi have realized their true feelings." Tentomon fluttered. "Yeah Yeah great great, listen! I need you to take Tai out of here. I don't care where you take him just don't let him leave okay?" Tentomon looked at him confused but agreed anyway. Koushiro then rushed over to Mimi and Yamato who being bombarded with 'How'd it happen!?' 'Why'd you leave?' 'Where'd you go?'. At this rate it wasn't hard to drag Mimi away from Yamato unnoticed.   
"Izzy what're you doing?" "Mimi look, I need you to talk to Tai-" "HIM! Are you crazy! Hmph! Not for all the hairdye in America Buddy!" "Mimi please! Something's wrong with Tai and I don't know what!" Koushiro yelled. A look of genuine concern passed over Mimi's face. "Huh? Are you sure? How is he?" Koshiro would have laughed at her moodswing but instead dragged her to where he found Tentomon and their leader. Taichi had gotten worse. Tentomon was trying desperately to find out what was wrong as Tai clutched the hat to his chest untill his palms bled from his nails digging into them. He sobbed franticaly into the hat yelling for Mimi to come back to him.  
"He won't answer me. You try." Mimi nodded as if in a dream. Taichi? Crying? Her brave stone tiger had turned into a feathery kitten at her feet. She approached him and knelt a little to Taichi's kneeling form and timidly stroked his hair. "Tai?" His head shot up and chocolate eyes locked with hazel ones. It seemed like forever they stood staring into eachother's eyes. Suddenly Tai thrust himself still kneeling and crushed her hips and legs to him. He burried his face in her stomache and sobbed her name. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! Please say this is some sort of joke! Just a trick to teach me a lesson! Please Mimi! I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you! God I never wanted to hurt you! I love you please Mimi!!" He screamed.  
Mimi just stared in shock. Tai. The one who had always told her to grow up and get over it was sobbing at her feet telling her he loved her. She had always thought he hated her! Tai grew desperate at her silence. "Mimi listen to me! To hell with anyone that can give you more! No one in this universe or anyother can possibly love you like I do!! We were born to be together Mimi!! Say you love me! You can't love Him!!" Mimi began to choke on her words. Begging her voice to speak what she was feeling. But what was she feeling? 'Tell him you love him!' "T-Ta-Tai I, I, Yama-chan, um please." Was all she could muster.   
Taichi's eyes began to take on a wild crushed look as he apparently took it the wrong way. 'NO! you idiot! Look what you're doing to him!Take it back!' But the words wouldn't come. Tai took a deep breath and continued. "Ok, you love Yamato. I can accept that. But you love me too right? I-I can settle for second best Mimi! Just let me be near you!" His eyes desperately searched hers for anything other than the shock he was seeing now. He saw none. Tai immediately launched himself up and crushed her delicate form to his tall and muscular body. "No No No NO no No NO No NO No" He murmered into her hair. Why? Why couldn't she love him! Didn't she realize how much he needed her?!  
He had to make her understand. In an instant he slammed his lips to hers, forgetting that Koushiro and tentomon were witness to all of this. In that one kiss Mimi understood everything. His frustration. His anger. His jealousy. Most of all, his love for her. And her love for him. Her arms came around his neck and she began to return the favour with a passion. Koushiro blushed madly and turned around to give them some privacy. Tentomon on the other hand continued to stare at the new couple in awe. Koushiro gave him an angry slap upside the head and turned him around himself.  
  


Again, sorry 4 N.E. spelling errors. I hate taking the time 2 spell check everything!


End file.
